


Patience

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter promised to be patient for once; to let Tony explore his body for as long as he wants. It might kill him, but hey.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



“Did you know you have a birthmark here?” Tony asks, thumb brushing the small of Peter’s back.

Peter groans and ruts into the mattress, biting the inside of his lip to keep from begging. If he doesn’t come soon he might die, but he promised patience tonight.

“Well, did you?” Tony’s fingers trail lower, past Peter’s ass, down to cup his balls.

“No,” Peter gasps. “News to me.”

Tony laughs, leaning over to nip his ear. “Just think how much more there is to learn. After all, we have all night.”

Yep. Definitely going to die.

(He’s okay with that.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved!


End file.
